Feralas
Unlike its barren neighbors to the north, south, and east, Feralas is a jungle. Both the Horde and Alliance lay claim to the area and both have to contend with local forces, which include the Gordunni ogres which populate the region and control a number of ancient elven ruins scattered in the area, including the vast dungeon of Dire Maul. Gordunni ogres have desecrated and defiled much of Feralas and have damaged the land with their taint. The Horde in particular is concerned with the unchecked expansion of the Gordunni clan and has put out a call for adventurers to aid the war effort against the ogres. Feralas is also home to a number of scattered Grimtotem Tauren tribes, members of which are hunted by Horde agents on the orders from Belgrom Rockmaul in Orgrimmar. In addition, the far western islands are crawling with naga and recently several silithid hives have been spotted in the region. Getting There ; Alliance: Alliance may find some trouble getting into the zone. Adventurers can travel south from Nijel's Point in Desolace, but then you will have to pass between the Twin Colossals which is full of beasts 47-50, and head directly to Feathermoon Stronghold. Alternatively, they can travel west from Thalanaar, but will encounter the Horde town Camp Mojache, which can also be tough to pass. The easiest way for Alliance adventurers is the water route. From Nijel's Point they can go west, and after passing by Thunder Axe Fortress and Ethel Rethor jump to water in Sar'theris Strand. Swimming on that route they should avoid Shadowprey Village. After passing it, there is mobless water to Feathermoon Stronghold. ; Horde: From Freewind Post travel north west along the main road until you enter Feralas. You will pass by the Alliance outpost of Thalanaar that you must avoid. Shortly into the jungle is the town of Camp Mojache. There is a flight path there. Geography Feralas is a large rainforest of ancient trees stretching from Thousand Needles to the coastline in the west and from the wasteland of Desolace in the north to Un'Goro Crater to the south. Dire Maul is an instanced dungeon which can be found in this area. There are no raids or battlegrounds. Maps and subregions Dungeons Elite areas *Dream Bough *Isle of Dread *Jademir Lake *Oneiros Travel Hubs Flight paths from Feathermoon Stronghold * Auberdine, Darkshore * Nijel's Point, Desolace * Thalanaar, Feralas * Cenarion Hold, Silithus Flight paths from Thalanaar * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas * Gadgetzan, Tanaris Flight paths from Camp Mojache * Thunder Bluff * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Freewind Post, Thousand Needles * Shadowprey Village, Desolace * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Cenarion Hold, Silithus Regions Adjacent to Feralas Notable Characters Feralas is home to several characters of note. At Thalanaar, Falfindel Waywarder seeks aid in the battle against the Death's Head cult. In Feathermoon Stronghold, Shandris Feathermoon attempts to cleanse the taint that is the naga led by Lord Shalzaru. And at Camp Mojache, Witch Doctor Uzer'i sends bold adventurers into the deepest parts of the jungle in search of mystical muisek. Kindal Moonweaver requires help to free Sprite Darters being help captive by Grimtotem Tauren. Quests Resources * Herbs ** Liferoot ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker ** Purple Lotus ** Sungrass ** Golden Sansam * Leather ** Thick Wolfhide (Skinning level 40-50 wolves) * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Ooze Covered Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein Wild Creatures *Bears *Chimerae *Dragonspawn *Faerie Dragons *Gnolls *Gorillas *Harpies *Hippogryphs *Makrura *Mountain Giants *Naga *Ogres *Sea Giants *Sharks *Silithids *Treants *Water Elementals *Wind Serpents *Wolves *Yetis Notes * Feralas is the location of one of the four Great Trees leading to the Emerald Dream and guarded by the four Emerald Dragons. The three others are in Ashenvale, Duskwood, and the Hinterlands. fr:Féralas Category:Feralas